A variety of warning lighting configurations and systems have been developed for use in conjunction with safety vehicles or the like. Typically such vehicles include a primary warning light system, and secondary warning light units that are used in conjunction with the primary system. Because these warning lights often are designed to meet certain photometric and flash rate requirements, they must be capable of substantial amounts of flash energy over prolonged periods of time.
Heretofore, socket devices for warning lights, particularly those used for retrofitting existing lamp housings in secondary warning systems for a safety vehicle, have included a rigid socket body comprised of various interfitting pieces. One such socket device includes complemental pieces that form a bayonet-type housing. One of the pieces is glued or otherwise secured to an opening formed in a lamp housing. In other instances, such pieces are fit within grommeting or other sealant materials surrounding the opening. The complemental piece of the socket device is then inserted into the secured piece to couple the retrofitted light into the lamp housing. While such devices give adequate performance, they are somewhat difficult to install and require significant man hours to engage the socket pieces together and perfectly align the retrofitted lamp near the focal point of the lamp housing. In addition, since these devices are relatively inflexible, they are susceptible to vibration and wear, particularly over prolonged periods of time.